User blog:Frog2132/The Chronicles of Luke the Second
The Chronicles of Luke the Second Prologue Gonth the Badger was the first to sight the storm. A male, with a stripe of pure black on his head, he carried a gigantic war axe, which he used to point at the clouds so the mice on board could see. "There! That cloud!" Shouts rang out across the deck of the great ship Mouseflight as the sails unfurled. Gonth ran to the captain's cabin as the craft began to rock back and forth in the violent, foaming water. Suddenly, the sky was blotted out by a huge wave, bigger than the whole ship. "Abandon ship!" But it was too late. The wave crashed down like a sword. timber snapped and cloth ripped, as the storm finally came to an end in the middle of the North Sea. Chapter 1 "Dinner!" Luke ran inside the gate and dashed into Cavern Hole. Abbot Mordix greeted him and sat him down. Friar Addok served the food, calling out descriptions. "This tasty dish is chicken and fish stuffed with greens and spiced with boiled strawberry cordial. That there is fried corn and tomato." Luke enjoyed it enormously. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Abbot strolled over and gracefully opened it. A dripping wet badger emerged, coated in grit too. Luke thought he looked like a boatsman, but who was he to know? The badger lumbered over to a door, then went unconscious. Two mice grabbed him and took him to the infirmy. Luke sneaked off and into the sick room. He glanced around and was about was about to head back when the badger awoke! He propped himself up and took notice of his surroundings. Suddenly, he whirled around and looked at Luke. Luke started to say something, but the badger cut him off. "Luke II. I have been waiting for you." Luke jumped. A badger he had never known, waiting for him? It was absurd. The badger continued. "I am Gonth the Axe. I used to be crew on the marvelous ship Mouseflight. I was washed ashore after a storm ripped it apart. My great axe was lost in the depths. This axe was important. I had promised your father, Martin the Blade, that I would bring it to him. That was before he went on his quest to find the Sword of Martin the Warrior and was never seen again. I have searched far and wide for him, and I had a trail. A record of him passing through the North Sea on a ship called the Maybird. I was going to sail to the north to the land that supposedly exists there across the sea. It failed, as I have told you. Now I am nearly dead. I give you the task of bringing my axe to the North Continent and reforging it in the mountain of Lehom. Accept it as my final wish. I must go now. Help me and the reward will be great. If not, you are doomed to-" Suddenly, he went pale and stopped moving. Luke new what he had to do. He gently whispered, as he was leaving, "I will. I will." No-one saw him crawl out of Redwall Abbey. No-one even knew. Chapter 2 Luke crawled out of his hollow tree stump and looked around in the morning light. A wooden dagger hung by his side, attached with vines. He took note of the sun and continued his trek west. He sighed. So this is a quest, he thought. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction